


when l’manburg gained its independence

by nysxa



Category: DreamSmp-Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream and Tubbo are brothers, Maybe a part two, No Romance, Other, an oc and self insert that offer nothing to the story, anyone see the festival? that shit hurt, big brother wilbur, eret betrayal, i kinda hate this, kinda angst but not really, lmanberg war, probably from tubbos pov, sapnap and george are the fun uncles, tubbo deserves the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nysxa/pseuds/nysxa
Summary: the child who is not embraced by the village, will burn it down to feel a semblance of warmth. - unknownor in this case, the group :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 69





	when l’manburg gained its independence

**Author's Note:**

> self insert for literally no reason, they provide nothing to the story. 
> 
> also an oc named stephen. imagine stephen as a kind of frank zhang if you will. a gentle fighter :)

tommy was six when tubbos mom died. 

dream had gone a few years before, making a name for himself, leaving his village behind. wilbur had sent a message to dream, telling him of his mother's passing, telling him that tubbo was broken over it. 

tubbo stayed with them after that, sharing a room with tommy and stephen. tubbo cried a lot, wilbur always trying to comfort him, tubbo asked for dream constantly.

two weeks after the letter was sent, it seemed tubbo gave up on dream ever coming back. at the ripe age of six, tubbo had to accept his mother's death and dream abandoning him. 

_"he's coming tubbo, don't worry. okay?"_

tommy wanted to shout at him now for that, dream didn't care then, he didn't care now. would he ever care? 

tubbo once said that maybe dream just didn't love him anymore. six year-old tommy assured him it couldn't be true. 

it seemed like a simple answer then. because even though tommy got jealous of his twins, he still loved them. even when he didn't spend much time with them, he loved them. he was sure it was the same for tubbo and dream. 

dream showed four weeks after the letter sent out, the mask his mother made him seeming ominous now that she was gone. 

_"i'll stand by you clay, no matter what you do as long as you know your right. but never let them see your face okay? it's hard to prosecute someone you've never seen."_

wilbur had been angry with dream but took him to tubbo anyway, tubbo spent most of his time in bed. staring at the ceiling, sleeping, eating more or less like normal. 

when dream went in he spoke softly to tubbo, tubbo cried for the umpteenth time, wilbur ushered the triplets away from the room. 

dream stayed for the next seven years. 

tubbo mentioned dreams love occasionally, but not much once they'd reached the age of twelve. y/n and stephen's training had gotten rough at this age, dreams training pushing them further and further everyday. wilbur and dream argued constantly about them. 

_"they're children, dream! they shouldn't be out learning how to fight like you!"_

__

__

_"they wanted to! they asked me to teach them, and i am! if we stopped now it would be years of training down the drain."_

occasionally they got home early, but not without compensation. wilbur always fussed over their small cuts and bruises, wrapping they're hands so that hopefully the new blisters wouldn't pop the next day.

no matter how tired they were, y/n and stephen used this free time to spend with tommy and tubbo, the four of them running around the village causing general havoc before being hearded into the house by wilbur. 

those were tommy's favorite days. 

the triplets were the same, wilbur always said. all rambunctious and daring, but wilbur always tried to differentiate them. 

tommy had charisma, where he lacked in the fighting power that y/n and stephen had, he made up for with his words. 

stephen was the most compassionate of the three. when he was a bit smaller he wanted to be a healer, something very few people excelled at but he did very well in.

y/n was reliable. the two could leave anything to her and trust her to do it. the amount of times she'd covered for one of them without them asking could never be repaid. he word meant so much more to them then they could know. 

stephen and y/n seemed attached at the hip most days, but even tommy couldn't blame them. dreams training could only be brutal and tommy was sure going through it together made it at least a bit better. 

tommy, along with many of the other village children, didn't make it through the training. even with the promise of it being hard, none of them expected how hard it would be. 

tubbo, y/n, stephen, and tommy had asked dream to train them. he was known across the land, even with his time gone only being very brief. one of the best fighters in the world, alongside his friends sapnap and george. 

together they were the dream team, saving villages, overthrowing unfair governments, and even dream establishing his own land had made him a popular person. 

_"i'll train you, but it's going to be hard. you won't get very good if i don't push you."_

when the village had caught wind of dream training them, many village children showed up for training. some dropped out the first day. others lasted around a week. the last people to drop out was a year in, tommy and tubbo. 

dream understood. he let tubbo off, tubbo knew enough to defend himself, to keep himself safe. they only went back to training one time after that. 

tubbo and tommy spent lots of time toghether then. at the ripe age of eight they began wrecking havoc through the village, tommy swindling people of money with tubbo providing the 'goods'.

_"buy premium bonds! they're worth hundreds of diamonds!"_

the wool sold quickly, people finding use of their 'premium bonds'. turning it to clothing, blankets, cloths, anything they could to flaunt it to others. 

wilbur taught them how to bullshit.

_"it's not bullshitting tommy, you're telling the truth!"_

it was telling the truth if you twisted it around and chopped it into tiny bits you slowly gave people. only a little of what they needed to know, but not enough to call you on your bullshit. 

tubbo seemed to bore of their antics early on. instead spending time learning about mundane things that tommy couldn't care less about. 

_"bees! oh my god, i love bees."_

he knew about bees, flowers, red stone, all sorts of things tommy found boring but only enjoyed when tubbo told him about them. 

when they turned nine, sapnap and george visited for the first time. 

that was the last time tubbo and tommy went to training. it was easier, more laidback because sapnap and george were there. george helped them with shooting, showing them the best way to hit the mark every time. 

sapnap told them about the rest of the world. sometimes dream mentioned the other biomes, but never in detail always leaving them hoping for something more about them. 

sapnap promised to bring them each something the next time he came, and he did. 

stephen got potion ingredients from all around, he experimented with george making all kinds of wacky things that he let the rest of them try.

tubbo got a bee, such a simple thing but one that made him happier then anything. dream helped him set up a small enclosure for it where tubbo could watch and care for it. tubbo practically buzzed with excitement for weeks after. 

y/n received a netherite sword. tommy could tell she hated the gift. they were rare, and so hard to forge but tommy knew she would've preferred just about anything else. 

_"i wasn't sure what to get you, so i asked dream and well, here it is!"_

_"it's awesome!"_

tommy considered sapnap lucky that y/n had grasped better manners then he did. if he'd received it he probably would've told him flat out that he hated it.

he didn't consider himself lucky however, when he was given a book. nothing special about it, just a plain book. no explanation from sapnap just a nervous glance to wilbur. 

_"what is this shit?"_

_"tommy!"_

_"i really like it sapnap, thank you."_

dream, george and sapnap later talked about dreams land, the dream smp. 

_"when are you coming back dream? we can't hold the land on our own."_

_"george is right, we need people. people who will live there, they can help hold the land."_

when they turned ten tubbo seemed strange. he'd stay up later, waiting for the front door to creak closed meaning dream, y/n, and stephen were home. 

sometimes, soft sobs accompanied them walking in. 

_"it's alright stephen, we just need to get more wrap okay?"_

dream was always awful with the wrap, tommy didn't know how his siblings hands weren't scarred and disgusting after how many blisters they got. 

_"your hands will grow stronger, you'll stop getting blisters soon enough."_

when one or both of them were crying tommy knew it had been a bad day. knew it was something the other would gloom about later. tommy just couldn't understand why it made tubbo so sad as well. 

_"is that better y/n? do i need to get wilbur? he can help if it still hurts."_

sometimes wilbur would let them stay up and wait for them. tubbo would often try to talk to dream during these times. very short conversation but by the end of them tubbo was buzzing with excitement and giddiness. 

_"tubbo you got a haircut!"_

_"i did get a haircut!"_

_"i like it, it looks good!"_

_"ah thank you, dream."_

tommy didn't understand the buzz that surrounded tubbo after those very late conversations. he carried himself to bed happier then tommy thought possible. 

they were eleven when dream took y/n and stephen out on an actual mission. a neighboring village had started stopping the traders from bringing food and goods to their people. it was as if the whole village stayed up, waiting to see if dream failed with them. 

when they saw a thick plume of smoke, wilbur thought the worst. to the villages joy though, all three of them came back. fine would be a long shot though. 

although they seemed mostly unscathed, small cuts and bruises on them stephen was sobbing, y/n face was stony walking beside dream who helped stephen hobble along. 

wilbur, tubbo, and tommy practically ran over to them. 

_"what happened stephen?" wilburs face was in panic. "y/n?"_

____

____

_wilbur had turned to dream who gave him nothing but smiles._

_"they did really well wilbur."_

he'd began ushering tubbo along towards the house, his arm around his shoulder as tubbo looked over at them slightly worried. 

y/n had broken down, falling to the ground with stephen. wilbur tried to hush them, assuring them things were okay because they were home. tommy kneeled to the ground joining in on the shushing as y/n clung to him as stephen did to wilbur. 

when they turned twelve, dream brought up moving to the smp to wilbur. 

the village had begun to fall into a decline, people leaving, caravans no longer coming to the village.

george and sapnap had just left, telling dream about how a new person moved in, ponk, an amazing fighter who had agreed to move as long as he could plant a lemon tree. 

their visit was brief, but sapnap made sure they all still got their gifts. tommy had to admit they'd gotten better. his book had made an excellent fire starter for the small fire him and tubbo started so tubbo could harvest honey from his beehive.

this was the first year tubbo had brought up dream not loving him. tommy regretted brushing it off, not realizing that all those years was tubbo vying for his attention. tubbo never brought it up again. 

he was thirteen when they'd finally moved, dream convincing wilbur slowly but surely. they'd packed all their items, ready for the long trip they were bound to make to get there. 

when they'd arrived, tommy met everyone that lived on the smp. ponk, alyssa, niki, schlatt, punz, eret, and purpled. tommy took this as a new place for his shenanigans. tubbo and him selling more premium bonds, this time with extra help from y/n and stephen. 

y/n and stephen were basically mini dreams at this point, a duo that was known to work under dream. their training nonexistent, now traded for actual missions. wilbur stopped worrying about them early on. 

when he turned fourteen dream told them they could build their own houses. tommy considered staying in the house he shared with wilbur, y/n and stephen, but when wilbur laid claim to it he gave up on it. 

y/n built a house near purpled's spaceship, they got on well enough. purpled was the only other person their age that lived on the smp. 

stephen built a house out of the way, somewhere on the border of the smp. he had a small farm for ingredients for potions, him and george often working on new potions. 

tubbo built a quite extravagant house. he was always worried about it getting ruined, sapnap helping him with an underground farm and area for his bees. (tubbo had asked dream, dream asked sapnap.) 

tommy couldn't build, learning that quickly with his first failed attempts at a house. he wouldn't ask for help though, and instead built his house in a cliff side. 

when they turned fifteen, they all met fundy. wilburs adopted son, tommy's nephew? he was a hybrid fox, where wilbur found one of those tommy had no idea. he had better eyes and ears then any o f them and got on well with tubbo. 

in the same year, schlatt was exiled. his words had always been sharp. the most sharp tongued man tommy had ever met. the only person with more charisma then tommy. 

when they were sixteen, wilbur brought up revolution. 

after yet another argument between dream and wilbur, wilbur talked about fighting back. on dreams smp, what he said went, there was no flexibility for anyone. 

_"viva la revolution, tommy." wilbur told him, an angry glint in his eyes._

_"viva la revolution!" tommy copied ready to fight for a cause, their cause._

and fight they would. 

he was sixteen when the war started. 

_"independence or death. if we get no revolution, we want nothing. we would rather die then give in and join your smp."_

tommy was nervous, but the grin on his face was real. the dream team seemed to glance down their faces, tommy did the same. 

y/n and stephen didn't need the mask dream did to keep the same terrifying look he had.

he changed his glance to tubbo. when tommy had brought the idea of revolution to him he'd hoped on board faster then tommy had gotten his own siblings too. now, tubbo standing face to face with dream, tommy could see an unreadable expression in tubbos eyes. 

tommy couldn't imagine what tubbo was feeling, tommy couldn't imagine if it was wilbur, or y/n, or stephen on the other side of the war. couldn't imagine he would actually fight them. 

he was sixteen when his best friend went missing. it was during their two week grace period between the smp. 

_"i'll give you two weeks—two weeks, to prepare or raise your flags in surrender."_

wilbur sent the triplets to look for him, searching long and wide for him. time they should've spent gathering resources but tommy hadn't even cared, just wanting his best friend back. 

he'd appeared at the front of l'manberg three days after disappearing. that was the first time tommy cried during the war. tommy had finally figured out the look in tubbos eyes, not able to place it early on because it had never happened before.

it was anger, such a common emotion tubbo never showed but now it fueled him. he never said where he went, tubbo worked overtime with eret and fundy collecting resources. 

y/n and stephen scouted, tried to spy where they could leaked fake information when people revealed something. 

wilbur and tommy planned, they planned as well as they could and wilbur drafted the declaration of independance.

he was sixteen when they lost the war. 

_"i wanna see white flags! white flags, outside your base, by tomorrow, at dawn or you are dead!"_

eret had betrayed them, tommy thought they were all going to die then. tommy had pushed the button. tommy was the reason they all got hurt that night. 

stephen had managed to escape unscathed, he had been at the back of the line. hiding in the tunnel they'd come from waiting for them to be done. 

he carried them all back to l'manberg, putting all the potions he'd made to use. tommy knew it was on purpose. dream was smart, he wouldn't just forget about stephen. he wanted them to live through the betrayal of eret, live to see the loss of the war. if dream had been seriously fighting, they'd all be dead by now. 

when tommy woke up he knew it was the end. he was the first to wake up to stephen sobbing. that was the second time he cried, they both knew the war was at its end. 

tommy was weeks away from seventeen when he met dream in private.

_"look dream, i'll-" his voice broke. " i'll give you melohi and cat if you let l'manberg have it's independence."_

dream had looked interested, the two discs were rarer than anything yet old gifts from sapnap. dream had always wanted them, tommy held to much sentimental value in them to give them up.

dream smiled and held out his hand, waiting for the discs tommy pulled out. tommy held them out and as dream grabbed them he gripped them back.

 _"for our independence, dream."_

dream took the discs pulling his mask over his entire face.

_"good day, tommy."_

tommy crumpled to the ground. the discs weren't just songs, dream knew that. they were his friendship with tubbo, his love towards his siblings. 

tommy was sixteen when l'manberg gained its independence.

**Author's Note:**

> i think i’m gonna make another part just because this was fun to write, maybe from tubbos pov, maybe from the election, whose to say?
> 
> edit : lmao no pt. 2 put snippets that could b considered one shall follow.


End file.
